Consequences
by Jolinar773
Summary: Sequel to Equality series. Byakuya's troubled with his encounter with Kurotsuchi, Renji's trying to figure out what had happened that night and Soul Society is trying to interfere in affairs of the Material World as usual. Rated M for a reason.


**Konnichiwa minna-san! :) **

**I've been away for quite some time, yes? Gomenna about that, a lot happening lately with school and part-time job and stuff... yeah and Xbox 360 my dearest brother bought about a week ago, which I had to immediately subjugate to a throughout scrutiny :p**

**Anyway, here it is. Finally. A sequel story to Equality series and this time its pretty long and juicy and lemony too... Byakuya's being stubborn, Renji insistent and somehow Ichigo and the other's get caught up in the middle. **

**The usual for those who might stumble across this by accident - this is a yaoi fic, meaning male x male sex and stuff like that, so if you don't like it, don't read it. And Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo-sensei not me... :)**

**Also I would like to thank my wonderful beta Evil-Peach, without whom this piece would be unreadable from all the mistakes I made this time. Thank you so much! *bows deep***

* * *

Renji was bored. Watching his feet as he was swaying back and forth only to amuse himself _somehow_ had long since lost its interest –not that it had much to begin with- and now he was scanning carefully his surroundings. All the other Captains were already divided into two rows according to whether their Division was an odd or an even number. He was the first in his; standing at Yamamoto-soutaichou's left, since his was the 3rd Division. Next to him should have been the Captain of the 5th, however since they lacked one of those right now, there was but an empty space between Renji and Komamura Sajin, the Captain of the 7th Division. Beside him another empty space left by currently non-existent Captain of the 9th Division reminded the red-head of the state Soul Society's been in for the past months as he watched the anthropomorphic canine's eyes sliding in and out of focus as if he was lost deep within his thoughts, coming around only to shot a brief look to his left, where Kaname Tousen would stand merely weeks before.

With a frown, Renji moved to a broad figure of Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11ths with his reiatsu-consuming eyepatch and black hair carefully formed into spikes, tiny jingle bell perched on top of each one. He still remembered quite clearly his time in Zaraki Division and it never failed to conjure a smile on his tattooed face. Kenpachi, however, looked more grumpy than usual; for it was common knowledge the man hated waiting. The only thing making him put up with it now was that the one they were all waiting for was none other than Yamamoto-soutaichou himself and even Kenpachi wasn't stupid enough to want to get to the old man's bad side. And finally the last occupied space in their row belonged to the 13th Division Captain Ukitake Juushirou, now communicating wordlessly with Kyouraku Shunsui opposite him, the 8th Division Captain smiling sheepishly back at his ivory-haired lover.

Renji gulped as the word came to his mind and more out of reflex than anything else his eyes searched for obsidian ones right next to the good-natured man. And Kuchiki Byakuya seemed to have noticed immediately the red-head was watching him, because he ceased his conversation with Unohana Retsu, Captain of the healing squad and turned his gaze to his former lieutenant. For some reason Renji quickly looked away, now examining Soifon, the Onmitsukidou Commander, who didn't bother to pay the slightest attention to what was going on around her, arms folded on her chest, clapping her small foot impatiently. Figuring that staring at the petite Shinigami any longer would probably get him another nice tattoo, Renji forced his eyes jump all the way to the 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou, painfully standing out with his white spiky hair and his usual appearance of a twelve-year-old, somehow putting him out of place as he stood still as a statue between Kyouraku and Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the 12ths and probably the most insane of all the freaks Renji had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Everything, from his black and white mask of a face, unnaturally orange eyes, yellowish-teeth bared in a grin most of the time, sea-blue and golden hat shaped like an Egyptian pharaoh's crown to an exceptionally long fingernail on his right middle finger seemed repulsive and disgusting to the new 3rd Division Captain. Even more so since he knew the mad scientist actually had the gall to _experiment_ on Byakuya, which resulted in the noble being unable to use Kidou –among other things- and their following encounter Renji still hadn't found time or courage to ask about. The memory of carrying the drugged or drunk Kuchiki –or whatever it was that Kurotsuchi did to him- still making the blood in his veins boil with rage.

Now that he thought about it, however, Kurotsuchi wore an expression of great smugness on his face from the moment he set foot here, peeking over at Byakuya from time to time and Renji found himself deeply... disturbed by the sight. Up to the point when the 6th Division Captain shot a glance back at the man and Kurotsuchi's smile faded and he appeared to have slouched slightly, clutching his hip. What the hell happened between those two? Renji knew it was over a month since the whole mess with Haruka, so there was no way of Kurotsuchi-taichou not being able to recover from whatever Byakuya did to him to make the scientist cease his experiments, but every time he decided to have a chat with his lover –and it took tremendous effort just to get to such conclusion, for Renji considered himself more of a man of action instead of pointless discussions- the noble mysteriously dissapeared or otherwise appeared deep in conversation with whomever's been around at the moment and Renji did not get another chance, running a Division keeping him so busy he was happy with just being able to get to his bed each evening and fall asleep in a matter of seconds. Maybe after the meeting is over...

But even before he could even finish the thought, Kurotsuchi's orange eyes lingered on him and the grin returned with such obvious implication, it made Renji's ears turn red and he felt a desperate urge to snatch Byakuya as far away from that freak as possible and then rip the smile off the clown's face or the other way around, it didn't really matter. His hands clenched into fists, however before he could decide what it would be, the room went silent at once and a soft clapping sound of wood against wood told the red-head why that was.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 has arrived. The Captains' meeting begins.

And in about half an hour it was over. Although...

"There is, however, one more thing to be rectified." the soutaichou's voice carried over the increasing humming of the others, preparing to depart. All went quiet again. „The matter of a new 6th Division Vice-Captain."

Renji stirred. He never spared a thought to the fact that he was now a Captain and therefore Kuchiki Byakuya will need a new lieutenant. It felt somehow unnerving to imagine somebody else falling in step with the noble, being by his side, seeing him every single day. Right now not even Renji, being Byakuya's lover and all –or so he would like to think, thought if there was a relationship between them, it seemed to have reached a stagnation of a sort- was able to spend so much time with him. In all honesty, they had barely seen each other in the last month, each time only on official occasions with all the formal dialogues and shit like that. And it bothered Renji, because he could do nothing about it. Buried in day-to-day duties of running a Division almost from dawn to dusk, Covert Ops running in and out of his office in their continuing search for Haruka –useless in his opinion, for Byakuya surely made sure she will be taken care of when he offered her a way out of the hangman's noose- and the Kuchiki made no attempt to establish any kind of contact with the red-head whatsoever. And now a stranger was to come barging into their lives, pulling them further apart.

"Our numbers are severely diminished and with the coming of the Winter War we will need every able body ready to defend Soul Society. There are no Shinigami currently eligible to fill in the vacancies left by 5th and 9th Division Captains; however three months seem enough to find a suitable replacement for a Vice-Captain. Have you found such individual, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Yamamoto's firm voice brought Renji out if his reverie and he looked up, searching again for his former Captain's eyes.

Byakuya, however, was looking directly at the soutaichou, regal features composed so that it was impossible to guess what he was thinking even for the red-head. "Not yet." he said politely, though his typical curtness seemed quite pronounced. Or maybe only Renji could hear it?

Moment of silence fell, where the two men regarded each other with such intensity nobody could tell which one was more fearsome. Then the silver-bearded Captain of the 1st Division closed his eyes, hitting the wooden planks with his cane.

"Very well." he said huskily. "Then you and one more Shinigami of your selection will report tomorrow morning at the great Senkaimon to depart for the Material World."

"I'm goin'!" without thinking, Renji stepped forth. And he regretted it immediately as he did so under the scrutinizing scowl the soutaichou had given him. Byakuya was looking aside, oblivious to what was going on.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, do you agree with Abarai Renji's eagerness to volunteer?"

Obsidian eyes rose to meet the wrinkled old man's face again. For agonizing seconds Renji waited, inwardly banging his head into a solid brick wall, then: "Yes." sounded a soft, though reserved voice and he could breathe again.

"Very well." the old Captain said again. "This meeting is over. You may all go."

The babble of voices resumed as all the Captains broke up to head back to their respective Divisions, Renji falling behind to wait for Byakuya who seemed not inclined to leave just yet. It was only after all the others had gone when he realized Yamamoto-soutaichou remained where he was and realized the two of them should probably be left alone.

"Abarai Renji." Yamamoto's voice echoed oddly through the now empty room. "Come here." he looked at Byakuya. "Both of you."

The two Captains stood in front of the soutaichou, Renji openly confused about what was going to happen now, however the raven-haired noble quite calm as if this was the most logical thing in the world. And for him it probably was, because it was, after all, an order from his superior.

For long moments they were subjugated to a throughout scrutiny by a piercing gaze of dark knowing eyes from beneath long bushy silver brows and the sensation made Renji feel like he was being x-rayed, his body suddenly feeling numb, heavy and quite unable to move under the pressure of the 1st Division Captain's reiatsu. A droplet of sweat made it's way over black tattoos on the red-head's forehead and down along temple, cheek and chin. His limbs were shaking slightly as if unable to withstand the weight of his body.

Finally, the probing pressure dissapeared and Renji could breath again, his eyes momentarily darting towards Byakuya who was standing barely two steps from him, apparently unaffected by the old man's intimidating presence. Though the noble's lips seemed thinner and his fair mien a shade paler than usual. Or was it just Abarai's imagination?

Before he could study it more, however, Yamamoto-soutaichou finally spoke again and his voice wasn't cold, though there was a hint of warning about it Renji couldn't possibly mistake for anything else. "I will say this only once." dark beady eyes closed and opened again to look into both of their counterparts successively. And a sudden rush of understanding dawned upon the red-headed 3rd Division Captain. This man knew. "You are both Captains of the Gotei 13 and as such, your duty is first and foremost to Soul Society and its laws. _Every_ Shinigami is expendable when the survival of Soul Society as a whole is threatened." he emphasized the word 'every' so that there could be no mistake. "Myself included." he added as an afterthought.

Another moment of silence fell and Renji –clueless as he was in these kinds of things- got the point, his heart drumming in his chest, though he could feel it echo somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple. From a corner of his eyes he could see Byakuya standing impassive, expression unreadable, eyes heavy-lidded.

"Have I made myself clear?" the soutaichou's voice broke the heavy atmosphere as he decided he had given enough time for his words to sink in.

"Perfectly." Byakuya answered immediately, the typical Kuchikiness tinting his cold voice. He did not spare a look for Renji, looking directly at the 1st Division Captain the whole time as if the two of them were there alone.

The red-head, however, was taking his time, trying to leash the anger and confusion that made the blood in his veins burn from within and his throat clench. He couldn't help to think about Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou. How could they have managed to have a relationship with each other for so long? Had they perhaps gotten the same speech at the beginning? Again a slight increase in pressure on his mind brought Renji back and reddish-brown eyes met dark. He felt resolution and a bite of defiance strengthening his voice and posture as he answered "Yes, sir." in a voice so steady, it surprised him.

"Good." Yamamoto said only, though his brows furrowed. "You may both go now." he turned from Renji to Byakuya again. "Kuchiki-taichou, we will meet here tomorrow before your departure."

Byakuya nodded curtly and swept out of the room in a swish of white haori, leaving Renji staring after him, mixture of feelings he could not quite identify still lurking somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly the thought of accompanying the noble into the Material World did not seem such a good idea. Nor did the prospect of talking about the relationship blossoming between them.

o.O.o

"Shit!" Renji swore loudly as he finally managed to dress up without tripping or breaking anything, realizing he should have been long gone by now.

"Honestly, how pathetic can ya get?" the sound of the voice made the red-head spun around. There, perched on his bed sat a great baboon with cream-colored fur, soft rosy nuzzle flaring slightly, wise golden eyes watching his every move, strong front paws streaked with black tattoos -so similar to Renji's own- buried in the messy sheets. It's tale, however, a pearl-white snake. It bared its fangs on Renji, cackling madly. "Runnin' to that iceberg of a lover who's been neglectin' ya for a month. Just like some tame mongrel. Makes me wanna puke."

Renji's fists clenched and a snappish retort already formed on his tongue, however the words got stuck deep in his throat as the fact he had been avoiding for all these weeks dawned on him, spoken with a voice other than his own. Suddenly he became aware of his heart thrumming in his temples and a cold sting of disappointment in the pit of his stomach.

Feeling Zabimaru's eyes carefully on him and ignoring the soft chuckling of its snaky tail, he snatched the zanpakutou leaning next to the ape's large right paw and now glowing brightly red as it materialized before him and without a backward glance he left the 3rd Division Captain's quarters into the morning air, still chilly despite the soft golden rays of sun raising over the Soukyoku Hill to greet the new day. As usual, the sky was flawlessly blue, not a single cloud ruining the perfect sight. If it were to reflect Renji's mood, however, a downpour Soul Society hadn't seen in all its history would be crushing down upon the numerous rooftops and serpentine alleyways and streets of Seireitei, washing away all in its way.

He knew he was very late by now, which meant he would never get to Senkaimon in time if he took the usual route. With only a split second hesitation, Renji launched into shunpo, jumping from rooftop to rooftop seemingly in completely opposite direction, appearing and disappearing every few seconds amongst the towering heart of Seireitei. And as much as he strived to drive the thoughts out of his still half-slumbering mind, he couldn't help to think about all that has happened during the last month and what Zabimaru had told him. However spiteful its words might have been, the snake was right. There was no indication whatsoever of the noble desiring to pursue their relationship. Perhaps Renji imagined even those few rare occasions he was sure he could see a glimpse of affection in the way Byakuya was acting around him or looking at him. Or maybe misunderstood? Had it been meant for someone else? Renji's tattooed brows furrowed and eyes darkened as he was skimming through those encounters over and over in his mind, less and less sure of himself with each recount. There had been nobody else who might have earned such behavior from the stoic heir of the Kuchiki family. At least nobody Renji would think worthy of such. Perhaps there was something going on without the red-head's knowledge? He never asked Byakuya about his relationship with other Captains or individual members of the 6th Division. He never thought about asking. It would be intruding into Byakuya's personal life. And though Renji wanted to know everything about the man he had fallen in love with, he didn't wish to be nosy. Byakuya would eventually open up, as he did with Rukia. Renji was sure about it. Or wasn't he?

Renji's feet touched the cold flagstones of central Seireitei and he didn't disappear into shunpo again, walking still more slowly, deep in thought. Strong hands grabbed long strands of crimson hair and tugged so violently it hurt and his pineapple-like ponytail almost came undone. What was he thinking? He's being paranoid. Renji didn't want to feel like this – lost, helpless, and desperate. He didn't know what to do. Any action he would decide to take could completely destroy everything. But so could a simple inaction as well. His insides were squirming like little worms making him want to throw up so badly, he though he may just turn a corner and empty the contents of his stomach right there, even though he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Normally he would be so hungry, he could eat a horse or something equally large, but now the thought of actually putting something into his mouth seemed repulsive. Agitation... it felt like it. The last months especially –starting the night in the Captains' onsen- it felt like he was turning into a giant asshole because of Kuchiki Byakuya. The problem was, however, he couldn't bring himself to hate the man again. Not for the life of him.

"I understand, Kuchiki-taichou. However I am afraid my hands are bound in this matter. He is the only one who can tell you more." the voice was gentle, patient as if its owner was explaining something trivial to a small child. Renji stopped abruptly in his tracks, his inner struggle momentarily forgotten. He knew that voice, thought he couldn't feel the slightest hint of reiatsu.

Immediately he leashed his own so that they wouldn't realize his presence and looked around, knowing he shouldn't be here. If he were to be found...

"I understand." Kuchiki Byakuya's voice suggested agitation equal to Renji's own and it confused him. He never knew the Kuchiki would reveal his true personality to someone other than him or Rukia. Here it seems, however, Unohana Retsu held the noble's full confidence. "Thank you, Unohana-taichou." a moment's pause, then: "For everything."

Renji, rooted to the spot only few meters away behind a corner felt more than heard the 4th Division Captain smile and nod, before there was a swish of silky fabric and a sigh Byakuya didn't bother to hide. Now was the time to go, before the Captain finds out there's somebody else there with him. Perhaps he should take a detour so that it doesn't look like he's coming from the same direction as the raven-haired noble? He will surely get scolded for being late, but it was still better than to be forced to admit he was listening in to what should have been a private conversation.

"Renji." Byakuya's voice echoed from behind his back, the previous agitation replaced by a chilly undertone biting on every bone in Renji's body that could not be misheard. "Has no one ever taught you 'tis impolite to eavesdrop?"

The red-headed Captain froze, already half-way away from the dangerous area and slowly turned around, heart hammering madly in his chest, excuses running around in his head as he was looking for the best one to use.

"I didn't hear a thin'... I mean, I didn't wanna... It was an accident... I was just passin' by..." he closed his mouth immediately, for he knew this blabbering wasn't helping in the slightest, instead he hung his head, averting the piercing obsidian gaze and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou."

Silence fell between them as they stood there in the middle of a deserted street, unmoving, Byakuya watching Renji intently, the other doing his best not to meet his lover's face. He didn't know what he would see, but if he looked, he would let Byakuya know about what was going on in his own head and that was something Renji refused to do no matter what. The thought of finally being able to talk to the noble without anyone interrupting could not make Renji feel any better.

To his astonishment and great relief, Byakuya didn't pursue the subject either. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about why are we going to the Material world?" he asked simply instead and launched into shunpo, it took Renji a few seconds to get a grip and follow automatically. Now that Byakuya mentioned it, Renji realized he had signed himself for what he knew absolutely nothing about. Usually he would ask right away, but this whole situation was far from usual.

"Yeah, well..." he scratched his head and shrug as they found themselves standing in a large courtyard, Senkaimon on the other side towering above two Shinigami, standing guard on each side of it. They seemed like ants compared to the huge gate. "'Sppose there's a good reason the Soutaichou didn't want me to know."

The lack of curiosity surprised him in its Kuchiki-like I-don't-care-as-long-as-it's-an-order attitude. He couldn't tell why wasn't he interested in the nature of their mission. Perhaps there were simply too many other things on his mind? Or he figured he will find out eventually since he's coming along anyway?

Byakuya's eyes lingered on him a moment too long as if the noble was deciding whether or not Renji knows more than he's letting on, before they narrowed and the Captain resumed his course toward the Senkaimon.

"Not in particular." and when Renji looked puzzled, the question etched on his tongue: "I trust you have ensured your Division's affairs to be taken care of while we are gone?" the raven-haired man changed the subject again.

"Yeah." Renji nodded, still bothered by the gloom that seemed to have taken residence in his gut. "Kira's gonna handle it. He'll lemme know if somethin' happens."

As they slowly approached the guards, the massive wooden gate opened to reveal a passage into the Material World. Byakuya nodded curtly at the two Shinigami and without another word stepped through, following a Hell Butterfly appearing out of nowhere to guide him. Renji followed suit and as they both entered the depressing darkness of Daigan, the gate closed behind them, leaving them completely alone for the first time in four weeks.

Byakuya didn't seem to notice, though Renji –overly conscious of the other's presence now that he was no longer encumbered with the guilt of being caught eavesdropping- had the feeling the noble's step was a little bit more prompt than usual. So it was true. Byakuya was avoiding being alone with him for a longer period of time. But why? Why then the Kuchiki agreed to take him along? And what was that with Unohana-taichou about? Renji knew once they were outside he won't have a chance to ask all that was coming to his mind. The little time he had here provided the best opportunity he could hope for. And he intended to make the best of it. It was now or never and to hell with consequences.

"Oi, Kuchiki-taichou." he spoke tentatively, watching the other's reaction. Byakuya seemed not to have heard him, though the length of his strides increased slightly.

Renji frowned and with a gulp and an inward slapping of his own face caught up with the raven-haired noble. „Byakuya wait." he used the man's given name on purpose and they almost collided as he stopped to face the red-head, dark eyes bereft of all expression as was his pale mien.

Renji stared at him, suddenly not knowing what he was about to say. Though it wasn't his turn to speak.

"_Abarai-taichou_." the noble's voice was equally expressionless as he spoke silently, though very clearly pronouncing Renji's surname and title. "Being a Captain of the Gotei 13 doesn't change the fact that you are still inferior to me in both, strength and experience. I would therefore appreciate you not to ignore the proper—"

"Don't gimme tha' shit again!" Renji's sudden angry outburst cut through Byakuya's sentence like a knife and the noble looked startled for a moment, before his brows knitted slightly together in disapproval. "Don't ya dare gimme that fuckin' holier-than-thou attitude.'S not gonna work this time." Renji's eyes gleamed with red as he looked directly into obsidian depths. "I wanna know what the hell's going on. Why're ya avoidin' me?"

The Kuchiki sighed in mild exasperation. "I assure you I am doing no such thing."

"Like hell you ain't!" Renji could feel his insides burn with unexplainable frustration. It made him forget about everything else besides knowing all the answers to the questions gnawing on his mind. "Each time there's even a slight possibility of us bein' alone together ya somehow slither away. When ya see me waitin' for ya, ya start talkin' to anyone else who's around. How's that not avoidin'?"

The obsidian eyes dilated slightly and Renji felt the rush of emotions subsiding, his heartbeat coming back to normal and his temper lowering. As he spoke again, it was in a submissive and relatively steady voice, shock and a bit of fear of what he had just said creeping up on him as he was calming down. "I wanna know what's goin' on in that pretty head of yours. Ya know I'll do my best to help in any way I—"

"I do not require anything of the sort, Abarai-taichou." Byakuya interrupted him, his voice and eyes cold and distant again. "Also, you are being awfully bothersome and far too familiar with me today as a matter of fact. I would appreciate you to behave in accordance with my status as well as your own." and he turned to once again follow the Butterfly hovering inches above him, waiting patiently.

Instinctively, perhaps, Renji's hand outstretched before the noble could make a step, sword-calloused fingers wrapped around slender wrist making him turn around again. "Why did ya agree to lemme come with ya then?" the red-head pressed on with a fierce and pained expression on his face mingled oddly together. "Ya could've said no."

And Byakuya had no answer to that. He did not know himself. Maybe he simply... missed Renji's company? No... not simply missed. Desired. Yearned for it from the very bottom of his heart. But he couldn't say that to the man. His pride wouldn't be able to withstand it. But for a moment, Byakuya let his guard down as he thought about the appropriate answer and the flicker of truth penetrated his gleaming eyes and Renji saw a glimpse of it and discovered a possibility to exploit. He had already gotten so used to Byakuya's mood swings and little manifestations of the true Kuchiki Byakuya appearing now and then for a fleeting seconds, he could guess the raven-haired man's thoughts as if his mind was an opened book, almost every time.

"Ya know, it doesn't matter." he closed the little space between them and raised his hand to caress the noble's pale cheek, the other still holding his wrist. "I don't give a shit 'bout what ya hafta say anymore."

Byakuya turned his head to the side to avert Renji's touch, his hand tugged to break free. "Let go, Abarai." still, his voice had an icy tint and the red-head knew he was being serious about not wanting him to get any closer.

But he couldn't care less right now. And when Byakuya's free hand reached down for the hilt of Senbonzakura, he seized it and pulled the noble's arms above his raven head, fingers caressing soft cheek, sliding along thin line of lips to grab small chin and tilt the Captain's face up. There was resentment in his eyes.

Renji made his mind as he watched ghosts of thoughts passing through the fathomless obsidian depths. Without another word he leaned in a little more and brushed his lips against their thin counterparts. He let his tongue run along the smooth sweet skin and thrust it inside as soon as he found a weak spot, delving into the warm wet mouth without any concern for its owner's wishes. Byakuya shuddered in his arms and made a disapproving sound, his reiatsu fluctuated slightly but Renji had no intention of letting go of his lover just yet. If he truly wants him to stop, he'll have to do better than that.

And as he awaited a bakudou to bind him where he stood or hadou to shot through his steadily heating body, Renji did not take into account a third possibility. And he had payed for this mistake dearly when another fluctuation of reiatsu became the only indication of the coming danger. And in the next moment he couldn't breath as a dense wave of spiritual pressure wrapped around his body like a giant fist threatening to break every single bone in his body and crush the soft tissue of his organs into a fine paste. He couldn't move, only gasp for air his lungs were desperately short of and although it lasted only a few seconds, when the pressure had lifted Renji's knees gave way and he fell on all fours onto the darkened ground of Daigan, panting hard, stars dancing in front of his eyes, brain still not registering the oxygenated blood now once again flowing freely through the whole of the red-head's body. He honestly thought he was going to die. And when he looked up, he wished he had, for Byakuya's breathing was uneven from releasing too much reiatsu at once and his eyes reflected disgust, shame, anger and... fear?

However, he didn't have time for a second look as the Kuchiki inhaled deeply, turned on his heels and without so much as a glance back at his lover followed the Hell Butterfly to where the Senkaimon to the Material World was opening up ahead, leaving the 3rd Division Captain staring after him in confusion and bewilderment. He should have expected it, of course. What was he hoping for? Fists clenched and unclenched. Eyes slid closed and opened again. Stupid, stupid Renji.

Byakuya already stepped out to the chilly, bright orange and gold colored morning of Karakura Town when the red-head finally managed to catch up with him, apprehensive, maintaining proper distance from the other Captain as to not bring his wrath upon himself again, waiting silently for orders. They found themselves in the middle of a bustling street full of children of various age enjoying a day off by chattering jauntily with each other, adults walking or otherwise trying to drive to work with very little success due to a forming traffic jam, phones glued to their ears and none the wiser about the two men dressed in black and white shihakusho with swords at their sides, passing through a round shoji door appearing out of nowhere.

"Renji." the noble's voice carried to his ears, its icy edge sharp and more pronounced than the red-head had ever heard it. "I need you to go the Kurosaki Clinic. Take the boy and come to Urahara Shop, understood? You've got one hour."

Renji couldn't suppress spontaneous flinch when the Kuchiki's dark eyes zeroed in on him over graceful shoulder wrapped in a silver scarf and narrowed, flicker of remorse passing through the obsidian blackness Renji could not see even if he looked. He simply nodded and watched the spot where Byakuya had vanished. He recognized this place, it was close to the former 12th Division Captain's shop just through the back alley in front of him and around a corner and Ichigo's house wasn't too far away either. In a moment he too dissapeared in shunpo, tracing the teenager's lingering reiatsu.

o*O*o

The sun had soon fully risen above the horizon, its golden rays reflected on the surface of a river seeping through the center of the town, though gray clouds were gathering on the east, threatening with a storm. However Renji couldn't care less about such things at the moment, his mind occupied with what had just happened and his very nature fighting the gloom that was slowly creeping up on him in an attempt to drag him deeper into the sea of depression washing over his mind. But he wasn't the type to just give in to it. You wouldn't have survived within the streets of Inuzuti for five minutes with such attitude. And so he forced his mind to focus on the task at hand and though it had proven very difficult, he could feel it slowly slipping back to his normal provocative self as he tried to think up a prank to annoy the orange-haired teen - making fun of him always managed to get Renji's spirits up.

And soon enough the Captain found himself standing in front of a small two story house with a Kurosaki Clinic notice written in white on blue background hanging over the main entrance. The door to the house itself was behind a corner as was the window to Ichigo's room on the second floor. And today was Sunday, so the teen would surely be home. Perhaps even still asleep.

Vicious grin spreading over his face, the 3rd Division Captain walked around the house, looking up to still closed curtains, protecting the inside of the teen's personal sanctuary from probing cones of morning light, thought the window itself seemed half opened. Enough for Renji to jump onto the window sill and peek inside.

To his disappointment, there was no sight of the orange-haired strawberry anywhere, only his body wrapped within the bed sheets to create the impression of him being still fast asleep. Figures, since he couldn't sense the usual density of reiatsu the teen was still unable to fully control as he approached the house. Well, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to mess with his body a bit. After all it was just lying there, unattended, begging to be abused if only just a little. And maybe it would also allow Renji to blow off some of the frustration drumming insistently somewhere at the back of his mind.

However before he had the opportunity to put his ideas into action, the spiritual pressure he had been looking for tingled on the outskirts of his conscience, announcing its owner coming back. Renji scoffed and shrugged, deciding to wait instead, hidden by the window, leashing tightly his own reiatsu so that Ichigo won't detect him until such time he himself chooses to reveal his presence and sure enough, only few moments later he could hear a loud bickering of two very familiar voices. Looks like Rukia whipped the teen out for some hollow hunting again. And as usual it couldn't do with him not to complain about it every step of the way home. Renji wondered for a while what she did to him now. He sounded pretty pissed.

"The hell do I look like? Your pet?" Ichigo spluttered at his petite dark-haired companion as he entered his room through the very window Renji had used moments ago. The red-head listened intently, leaning lazily against the wall at the darkened corner of the room. "You whistle and I come runnin' to every little shit prowlin' around?"

"You're a Shinigami." Rukia followed after him, her hands on her hips, scowling. "Be it arrancar or hollow, your job is to protect this city and its residents. You promised—"

Ichigo let out an angry grunt, leaping onto the bed and into his body immediately springing to life and sitting up, glowering at the small woman still perched on the window sill. "Okay! Shut up already. God, you're annoying!"

She threw her sketchbook at him and it hit him in the face.

"Looks like ya two're gettin' along better and better." Renji's amused voice carried around the room, causing the pair of them to jump, looking to where the red-head's form loomed out of the shadow, grinning broadly, eyebrows almost gone underneath the white bandana hiding the tattoos on his forehead.

"Renji!" they cried in unison, startled by his sudden appearance as well as the reiatsu that washed over them now he no longer needed to suppress it.

"What the—" but the rest of Ichigo's question got lost as a pair of bronze and blue eyes fell upon white haori falling over the tattooed man's shoulders.

Their reaction surprised him as much as his appearance did them. He totally forgot they haven't seen each other for more than three months, which means neither of his friends would know about his promotion. He turned around to show the three vertical lines etched onto his back.

"No way!" Ichigo scoffed, taking it for a joke.

"You're a—" Rukia's eyes were wide and appeared somewhat glossy.

"Yeah." he said with an embarrassed scratching of the back of his head. "Captain now. Too much goin' on in Soul Society, didn't have time t'tell ya."

Rukia jumped into the room, rounding on her childhood friend, confusion, disbelief and a bit of frustration raging in the great pools of indigo locked with his chocolate and red gaze.

"Impossible! You've been a Vice-Captain for only few months! There's never been someone promoted so quickly! Not even Hitsugaya-taichou or..." Ichimaru Gin's name got stuck in her throat and she shuddered imperceptibly at the thought of the man she loathed and feared from the bottom of her heart. The two of them were geniuses after all, whether Renji couldn't even properly use Kidou.

He shrugged again. "S'ppose they need to patch the holes before Aizen comes bargin' in again."

She frowned at him and he felt an irresistible urge to recoil under the blazing look in her eyes. Despite there being no blood relation between her and Byakuya, her resemblance of the man grew by the day. He looked to Ichigo for support, but met only with scowl the teen tended to wear all the time, though tinted now with amusement at the sight of somebody else getting scolded by the small noble for a change.

"What of Nii-sama? I don't believe he would agree to it!" she said with stone resolution.

"It was his idea to begin with." Renji answered quickly. Rukia's eyes went even wider, if it was possible.

"Byakuya's pretty desperate to allow a baboon like you to become a Captain." Ichigo snorted provocatively.

Renji ruffled up, retort already coming to his tongue when he paused, shocked for a moment before uttering a curse and grabbing Ichigo by his wrist.

"What the—" the orange-haired Shinigami started as he was unceremoniously dragged towards the window.

"We need to get to Urahara-san's!" he could see both of them opening their mouths to argue. "Ya can ask Kuchiki-taichou himself when we get there! He said I'm to fetch ya and bring ya to Urahara."

Further protests and Rukia's asking about her beloved Nii-sama were extinguished as the two Shinigami jumped out of the window and she followed, vanishing in shunpo in a matter of seconds.

o.O.o

The small room at the back of Urahara Shop was silent. The fall of a hairpin could have been heard over the still atmosphere inside. Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi, sitting at the small round table in the middle of the room, seemed deep in thought, while Renji, Ichigo and Rukia kneeling opposite them stared at Kuchiki Byakuya who was standing in the corner, looking down at them with a completely austere face.

"_You_'re here to teach _me_ to use Kidou?" the orange-haired teen interrupted the thick silence, sneering undertone clearly audible in his voice. "Why? Never mattered to you whether or not I can shoot fireballs outta my hands."

And Renji thought it a valid question as well, since he would also need to study the demonic arts if it were so important.

"First of all," Byakuya stated in his most dignified voice clearly implying that he wouldn't be here if it were up to him. "The use of Kidou is not about 'shooting fireballs' or any such nonsense. We are not spell casters - no matter how much so it may look to you." he added, seeing Ichigo's face split in a skeptical smirk. "Second of all, you should be able to wield at least the most basic magic to become a true Shinigami and since you... lack proper education, there is no other alternative."

"Excuse me." Urahara spoke for the first time since Renji arrived, finding him and the 6th Division Captain deep in conversation that ceased the moment he had approached. "But what may be the reason for the Soutaichou to send two Captains here simply to teach a high-schooler what he doesn't even need to know to grow strong enough to match an Espada?" the former 12th Division Captain's green eyes were the only thing visible above the fan in his hands and underneath the hem of his striped hat. They were narrowed and reflected weariness instead of the usual cheerfulness Renji had learned to associate with him.

Kuchiki Byakuya did not answer immediately, his gaze locked with Urahara's and the tension that crackled between the two powerful Shinigami carried through the heavy atmosphere, falling over the rest of them like a cloud of choking ashes. It seemed only a matter of time before one of the two either turns away or burns to dust from the other's piercing stare. There could be no mistake the Captains were daring each other to spill the beans and that they both knew there was much more to this than what Byakuya was willing to let out.

Finally obsidian eyes slid closed and when they opened again, the gaze fell on Renji for the fleetest of moments and then jumped to Kurosaki Ichigo. "Very well, I shall speak plainly then." he said calmly. "With our numbers greatly diminished and the Winter War knocking at our doors, Kurosaki Ichigo, by the order of Yamamoto-soutaichou you are required to become fully trained Shinigami in service of Soul Society, that is to serve under me as the 6th Division Vice-Captain. Naturally, you have the right to refuse-"

The rest of the noble's sentence got lost in a duet of choking sounds coming from Rukia and Renji alike as the tea they were drinking at the time shot back out of their mouths in a shower of hot drops, spluttering the kotatsu table in front of them.

The petite Kuchiki was the first to find her voice again as she jumped up, fierce gaze locked with her brother's. "Nii-sama, that is-"

"Don't care 'bout orders and shit." Ichigo's voice carried over hers with surprising clarity and there was fire in his bronze eyes Renji had seen only when he had fought the teen. And it startled the whole lot of them as much as it did the strawberry judging by the look on his face replacing the usual frown he wore. "I'll do it."

Renji skimmed through the crowd, now silent as if digesting the information. Rukia looked shocked, her eyes darting between her brother and Kurosaki, the noble seemingly composed and impassive as ever, though his eyes were wider and dilated as if he couldn't belief what he was hearing. Urahara's brows knitted together in a frown and his emerald eyes unfocused and Renji thought he knew what was going on in the former Captain's head. Though nobody ever talked about it openly, it became a public secret within the circle of Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 that from the moment this orange-haired high-schooler gained Shinigami powers, managed to survive an encounter with a Captain without a proper training only to break into the very heart of Seireitei to save a woman he knew for barely a month and make his way defeating Vice-Captain and Captain class Shinigami one after the other, strengthening with every enemy he had encountered and achieved Bankai it three days time, he had become as much of a risk to the worlds' balance as Aizen himself. And though he had accepted the Shinigami Representative status together with taking on the duty of protecting Karakura Town, the more his powers grew, the more it became clear that Soul Society cannot afford to have another rogue Shinigami on such level running around. Especially a Shinigami with an inner hollow matching the strength of an Espada. They wanted to keep an eye on him and the best way to do it was to get him as close to the ruling body of Seireitei as possible. He couldn't become a Captain right away due to a certain protocol that had already been bent enough to allow Renji to climb this high in such a short time, but it allowed the Soutaichou to exploit the possibility to its fullest and kill two birds with one stone, so to speak by offering the teen a place at the side of the only Captain loyal enough to ensure he wouldn't be able to so much as scratch his head without Yamamoto knowing about it.

What Renji did not understand, however, was why Ichigo would agree to let himself get leashed like that, when he knew what it meant for him. Yes, he was perfectly aware of everything that was going on, that much the red-headed Captain knew for certain. Why then would he allow them to put a collar around his neck? What was he hoping to achieve by that?

"Very well," Byakuya spoke matter-of-factly as if Ichigo's answer was the only possible outcome of this discussion. "Now that this matter is settled, we shall begin your training."

"I understand you are familiar with focusing reiatsu into an object to create a protective barrier?" the raven-haired noble continued as they entered the vast space of the underground of Urahara's Shop -now without Urahara, who remained upstairs and Rukia, leaving for more hollow hunting now that Ichigo was to be unavailable- and looked around, slightly wrinkling his nose in disgust over the plain barren land stretching out in front of him. He looked back at Ichigo, who apparently had no idea what the Captain was talking about. "You wouldn't be able to enter Seireitei the way you did if you couldn't do at least that much."

This seemed to have sparked something in the orange-haired teen's memory. He remembered training day and night in Shiba Kuukaku's basement without any success until Ganju simplified the process, which unfortunately had quite a disastrous effect in the end. Though the mission as a whole ended up well enough.

He grinned as he recalled the explosion that almost razed the Shiba residence to the ground. "Yeah. Ganju explained it to me. But there was this ball, that-"

"No need for it now." Byakuya interrupted him, already walking ahead to determine a spot best suited to begin the lesson. "Renji." he called over his former Vice-Captain standing a little back together with a jet-black cat that was Shihouin Yoruichi. The red-head immediately took his place at his lover's side. "Show him."

The 3rd Division Captain blinked, for a moment unsure of what he was required to do exactly before Byakuya reached out with his gloved hand and a bright blue sphere of spiritual energy the size of a soccer ball formed above his palm. Renji imitated him, conjuring up a considerably smaller one, which erased the smug smile on his face the moment Ichigo almost burst out laughing.

"Now, what you see here, Kurosaki Ichigo are the very basics required for being able to cast any kind of Kidou. 'Tis common to any type of Demon Magic. To center your reiatsu around a single point and shape it the way you wish." Byakuya explained, oblivious to his former lieutenant's obvious distress, letting the ball of energy disappear. "The differences in size or density are not those of having lower or higher amount of reiatsu, but simply that of being able to properly control its flow. Also the more energy you put into conjuring it, the more unstable it becomes, although I am certain you already know as much."

Ichigo nodded, shooting a brief glance at Renji who looked clearly disgruntled from the way Byakuya was talking about him, though he didn't speak up. It wasn't his frickin' fault he sucked at Kidou. Never needed to know the stuff before coming to the Academy.

"Good," Byakuya didn't seem to notice, which didn't make the red-head feel any better as he snapped his fingers, the golf ball-sized mass of energy dissipating instantly. "Now, you should be able to produce a similar sphere by focusing your reiatsu. Use as little spiritual energy as possible and try to make it as large as you are able."

Ichigo frowned when a ghost of his previous smirk flickered across the red-head's face at the prospect of seeing how he now makes a fool of himself in front of everyone and he too outstretched his hand, palm tilted up. He tried hard to remember what was it that Ganju had told him about using Kidou. _Draw a circle in your head and imagine yourself floating through it._ That was it. Or something like that. Would it do to just close his eyes and imagine a sphere of light floating above his opened palm? He did so and as he opened them, there was a ball of energy hovering inches above his bare skin, growing bigger and...

...an explosion shook the underground of Urahara Shop, dust and chunks of earth slowly clearing out to reveal only two figures coughing at each other. The side of Renji's face was bleeding, Ichigo's Shihakusho torn and singed at places. Byakuya was already standing at the edge of a cliff above them, having seen the danger approaching soon enough to be able to shunpo away. Renji wasn't so lucky.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you were not paying the slightest attention to what I've said." the noble's slightly irritated voice carried to them loud and clear. "I am quite certain I instructed you to put as_ little_ reiatsu into your spell as possible, not as _much_ as you can."

Angry vein pulsed on the orange-head's temple. His hand felt like it was about to fall off and his eyes burned and filled with tears to protect them from the swirling dust. "THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN YOU WON'T TELL ME HOW?" he yelled, fierce bronze eyes shooting daggers at the 6th Division Captain, looking down at them in his most contemptuous manner yet.

"I believe I have already done so." the black eyes narrowed. "However seeing as you were unable to comprehend it, it seems I am wasting my time. Renji will continue your training until you are able to meet my expectations. Perhaps his own inferior skills with Kidou will be at least good enough to help you understand what is required of you. I shall return to see your progress in a few hours."

And before the two men were able to do little more that to ruffle up and open their mouths, he was gone and Yoruichi with him. Renji exhaled deeply and flung himself at a nearby chunk of rock, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"The hell's with him? The bastard..." Ichigo murmured more to himself than anybody else. "Oi, Renji, why do you still listen to all his bullshit? Just-"

"Shut up, Ichigo." Renji didn't want to talk about it. It hurt. It hurt so much, he thought it would tear him apart. He should be used to being treated like this, but there was something different about the way the noble was talking now. And what happened this morning... He shouldn't have come here. He shouldn't have attempted to kiss him. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up after what had happened that night in his quarters. He should have known better.

o*O*o

Darkness spread over Karakura Town like a heavy blanket, neither stars nor moon could be seen through the thick clouds lining the night sky. Slowly, lazily drops of rain began falling down onto already deserted streets of the small town, blending with pitch-black waters of the river, rustling through darkened shapes of trees and washing away the dust of the day from walkways and once green blades of grass. The soft drizzle quickly turned into a downpour the likes of which there hasn't been in a long time, wind came howling with such a force the treetops almost touched the ground and nobody would be able to withstand its wrath should they remain outside.

For Renji, the weather matched almost perfectly the current state of his mind. Sittin in a huge comfortable armchair in front of a blazing fireplace, he watched the thick ropes of rain drumming against the wide glass-paned windows, thinking. Byakuya never showed up as he said he would to watch the training, instead Yoruichi stopped by from time to time, finally giving them permission to leave for the day and grinning broadly as she conveyed a message from the 6th Division Captain that Renji is to retire to her friend's apartment for the night, while Byakuya still needs to take care of few things first. She said there was no way for both of them to fit into the already crammed shop's living quarters and whether or not that was true Renji could only guess. So now he was here all alone in this spacious gloomy living room filled only with a big sofa, an armchair he was now occupying and the crackling of a fireplace built into a wall opposite, where there usually was a television set or some other useless human acquisition, while storm was raging outside and with no way of knowing if Byakuya will ever come. Though perhaps it was better this way. He would be tempted to do something stupid again otherwise. It was enough to find out they were going to share an apartment with a single double bed for the next week or so, depending on how long Ichigo's training would take.

With a deep sigh Renji decided to abandon his recalling this disastrous day, feeling this place far too big for only one person and slid a little in his armchair, resting his head against the soft leathery backrest, long red hair -still wet from the refreshing bath he couldn't resist to indulge himself in- falling freely over his shoulders and closed his eyes. He felt drained and the whole day spent within the underground lair of Urahara shop said only half of it. He could feel gentle arms of sleep tugging at the back of his mind and he didn't resist, for maybe dreams will prove better than reality and he will be able to forget about all that was going on for at least a few hours. And with thoughts of Byakuya and what's been going on with him lately, Renji slowly drifted off...

...only to be awakened what seemed like barely minutes later by a presence insistently brushing against the back of his mind. In his sleep Renji tried to reach for it, however it always slipped out of his grasp. He grunted and his eyes cracked open. At first he could see nothing but an orange and red blur, before his vision cleared enough for him to make out a dark silhouette standing tall and straight against the burning fireplace. Long raven hair falling over slim shoulders and back clad in wine-red kinagashi, Kuchiki Byakuya looked more regal than Renji had ever seen him even without white scarf wrapped around his neck, silver kenseikan glimmering within jet-black locks and a pair of tekkou gloves covering slender graceful hands.

The red-head immediately sat straight, freezing in place as a single obsidian eye zeroed in on him as Byakuya turned his head a little to the side, hands still resting along his hips.

"Were you waiting for my arrival, Renji?" the noble asked calmly.

Renji turned away from that probing gaze and scratched the back of his head, unaware of his own cream-colored kinagashi shifting to reveal tattooed skin of his thigh and Kuchiki's gaze following it, narrowing slightly in disappointment from not being able to glimpse more. "Not really. Just took a bath, sat here and somehow fell asleep."

"I see." Byakuya turned back to face the fire and an odd silence spread between them, Renji not sure what he was supposed to do or say, if anything at all and the noble seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"What of your training with Kurosaki Ichigo? Shihouin Yoruichi informed me the boy at least managed to conjure a stable mass of reiatsu." he asked finally giving the 3rd Division Captain the opportunity to catch at the straw, which he found himself grateful for.

"Yeah, he's doin' good. Though it keeps blowin' up the moment he tries to aim it." Renji snorted as he remembered the orange-haired teen letting loose a string of invectives every time something like that happened and he couldn't resist not making fun of him.

"I see." the Kuchiki repeated and continued to stare into the crackling flames.

Renji's brows furrowed. Was there something Byakuya wanted from him? It wasn't the Captain's habit to just stand there doing nothing. He would go to sleep or otherwise send Renji away if he wanted to be alone, especially considering the way they were interacting today. But now he seemed content with the two of them just being there like that. Wait... content? Renji pondered the word that came to his mind as if someone had planted it there. Where was the last time he felt his Captain's reiatsu humming as contentedly as it was right now? A memory of the last night they had spent together came to him and Renji fought a deep flush of crimson heating his cheeks. What could have happened to make Byakuya so happy? The red-head wanted to ask, though unsure whether or not he ought to.

It took several more minutes of silence for him to make up his mind. "Kuchiki-taichou?" he said tentatively, standing up from the armchair. When Byakuya didn't respond, he continued. "I'm sorry for what I did back then. I was just worried n' angry 'cause you're always tryin' to bear everythin' yourself. I should've respected that you'd tell me if I needed to know."

This time, Byakuya turned around and his garment gave an impression of burning with bright red flame as he silhouetted against the fireplace. Obsidian eyes linked with chocolate ones and the sight more than anything else reminded Renji of a demon. Dark, tall, proud and beautiful in his anger as well as in his repentance.

"'Tis I who should apologize, Renji." he whispered barely audibly and Renji's eyes widened with surprise. "You had every right to demand answers and I should have given a proper explanation to you. I am willing to remedy that now, if you so desire."

Renji nodded, excitement sending jolts up and down his body as he waited for everything he wanted to ask these past weeks to be answered just like that. He couldn't believe it, though Byakuya already showed he was able to move the world for those he had allowed close to him. Those he respected and... loved?

"Perhaps you were wondering about what had happened that night I visited the 12th Division." Byakuya turned back to watch the flames, burning still brighter despite the wood being all charred and burned. Renji did not move, only stood there just barely out of reach, waiting. "We had a disagreement about Kurotsuchi Captain's methods regarding treating injuries. As you very well know, I am sure, he tends to use his patients further as subjects of research and I do not care what he does or does not do with them as long as Soul Society benefits from his research. What I cannot cope with, however, is his applying these methods on someone of my status, I am sure you can understand that. I have conveyed these objections to him quite clearly that night, though he seemed to have disagreed." there was a pause and Renji could sense a slight angry fluctuation in his former Captain's reiatsu. When he spoke again it was with bitterness Renji wouldn't expect to hear from him. "Unfortunately as time passed, I have discovered that he not only failed to heed my warning, but also furthered his experiments, thus having direct access to _every_ aspect of my life." the noble took care to emphasize the word 'every' so that Renji would clearly understand its meaning. He needn't have bothered. The red-head got the point perfectly. "He attempted to use these informations against me, which resulted in yet another disagreement, this time leading to involvement of other Captains. Thus Yamamoto-soutaichou came to realize our situation." again a pause and Renji wondered if he should say something. He didn't have time however, as Byakuya soon went on. "The reason why we came here, into the Material World is not entirely because of Kurosaki Ichigo, although his recruiting truly is our main objective. 'Tis because of Urahara Kisuke that I am now here. As you have heard already, he was the only one who could undo the damage Kurotsuchi Mayuri had caused and indeed the man managed to meet his reputation."

It was rare to hear Kuchiki Byakuya praising someone, especially one of the two exiled Captains whom he had loathed. The fact, that Renji heard what he did was a miracle by itself. For a moment he considered summoning a Senkai Gate and beat the shit out of that freak Kurotsuchi as he remembered the provocative grin the Captain had given him at yesterday's meeting.

"So," Renji spoke instead to the noble's back. "You're not dosed with any kind of weird shit 'n that no more?"

"It appears I indeed am not." came an answer in a voice filled with relief.

And Renji understood that this whole time Byakuya kept avoiding not because he had been ashamed of having such a relationship, but because he felt ashamed of himself. He couldn't stand the thought of being abused like that and he felt tainted and filthy and didn't want Renji to touch or even see him like that. Incredibly stupid as it may be, that was just the way Byakuya thinks and acts. But now that everything returned to the way it should be again... does it mean Renji is allowed to express himself freely? Or perhaps even... required to?

On its own, Renji's body moved closer and a pair of strong arms crept around the noble's slender waist. It was a careful, tentative gesture mindful of any kind of possible resistance, however there was none. Byakuya leaned into the heat of the red-head's body and Renji didn't need any other invitation.

"'S good." he whispered seductively into the raven-haired Captain's ear. "You're not gonna strangle me this time then, I 'sppose." he licked the soft earlobe and bit on it drawing a strangled moan out of Byakuya's slightly opened lips. It surprised him. When had the noble become this sensitive?

Suddenly wanting to hear more of those sweet alluring sounds of pleasure, Renji slid his hands inside his lover's wine-red kinagashi, working them up along lean muscles on his chest to a prominent clavicle and gracefully arched shoulders while his tongue copied the line of long slender neck, leaving a wet trail in its wake. The Kuchiki tilted his head, resting it on one of the red-head's strong shoulders, raven hair blending together with strands of crimson. Renji could feel the heat building up in the pit of his stomach. It's been so long, he thought as his fingers reached Byakuya's Adam's apple and cupped his chin, turning his face to Renji's already leaning in.

It was but a brush of lips against lips at first. Mingled breaths and heavy pants. Then the noble's lips parted willingly and his tongue wrapped around the red-head's pulling him deeper into the inviting wetness of his mouth. Renji did not need further encouragement to delve into the kiss, deepening it and filling it with passion and desire built up over the long weeks of being suppressed. Byakuya moaned into his mouth and his body tensed as his former lieutenant's exploring hands trailed back down his chest and brushed against the soft skin of abdomen, skipping the work on undoing the obi and reaching to caress pale thighs up again to rest on hardening bulge in his crotch. Renji pressed his palm against it while rocking his hips and Byakuya reacted instantly with moving into the touch, lustful groan escaping his lips. He wanted it as badly as Renji did, perhaps even more. Truly, nobody would ever believe what a lewd body the ever intimidating iceberg called Kuchiki Byakuya had behind the bedroom door. Even Renji didn't believe it, though it was he who kept bringing more and more pleasure to the man with every touch and every kiss.

"Ren-...ji..." the name came out a plight and an order alike and its owner obliged most willingly, wrapping his hand around his lover's twitching length, stroking him firmly but gently.

Enthralled by yet another oversensitive reaction this simple caress evoked, Renji pressed his whole body against his lover's, making him feel the already stone-hard need between his own legs and stumbled backwards, flopping onto the leather armchair he had been occupying earlier, dragging the noble down with him to sit on his lap. The piece of furniture creaked under their combined weight and Renji sank deep into its padding. Neither could pay less attention to such triviality, for their lips once again crushed together, tongues began the never-ending struggle for dominance. There was no way Byakuya wouldn't notice his lover's increasing desire projecting itself into still more and more irregular pace of his hands as well as slight clipped movement of his hips and hitched breathing sifting through his lips with every gasp for breath before it was silenced by yet another kiss, more urgent than any of its predecessors.

Fully aware of Renji holding himself back simply for the joy of pleasuring the raven-haired Captain, Byakuya trailed his fingers along the red-head's arms to where calloused hands were working in his crotch and bit his lower lip at the same time his own hands covered Renji's, halting their progress. The former lieutenant paused and looked at his lover quizzically, receiving only a ghost of a smirk and feeling the lean body slide down his own and onto a small rug beneath.

"What're ya-" two slender fingers shut his mouth as Byakuya stood on his knees, leaning over and running the soft pads over his lover's kiss-swollen lips, demanding entrance into his mouth.

Renji didn't resist, letting the digits in almost automatically, running his tongue along and over the soft skin, coating it heavily with saliva. Byakuya's thumb trailing over his chin let him know to let go and it took several seconds for him to realize what was about to happen. The moment the noble caressed his thigh, spread his legs and slid in first finger, Renji shuddered and his eyes flew open. He remembered quite vividly the pain depriving him of the ability to sit for the whole following day and though the process of being penetrated was not unpleasant by itself, he couldn't say he was keen on bearing the consequences again.

His hands, sifting through loose silky raven locks slid along Byakuya's shoulders and dragged his hand out and away from the dangerous area. The noble looked up a little irritated and much more disappointed and confused.

"Let's just... not go there this time, okay? 'S not like I don't like it or anythin' but there's no need ta hurry now, right?" he tried a sheepish smile and received only slight furrow of black brows in return.

"Very well." Byakuya rested his hands on the red-head's hips and dragged him a little lower, gracefully climbing up to straddle him, working on untying the obi still holding the man's kinagashi somewhat in place.

Renji groaned with pleasure as the fabric gave way entirely and Byakuya moved even closer, their heated arousals now brushing together. The noble trailed his hands torturingly slowly over jet-black tattoos etched into warmed tanned skin, pausing momentarily to pinch a pair of perked nipples on his way up until he was leaning on his lover, arms wrapped around his neck, feeling sword-calloused hands snaking round his waist. Their lips met yet again and together with his probing tongue, Byakuya's body edged closer still until he could feel the other's heated flesh against his inner thigh. He smiled to himself as Renji shuddered and moaned to the sensation, holding the Kuchiki tighter while Byakuya winded his fingers into long crimson strands.

He was doing it on purpose, Renji thought. Torturing him to get his way, for Kuchiki Byakuya always got what he wanted. And the red-head was beginning to fear this will be no exception. The heat building up in his groin has already exceeded toleration limits hundredfold and the painful throbbing only intensified as he felt warm wet tongue roaming along his jaw line, teeth nipping soft skin of his earlobe and heading south over tattoos on his neck, while nimble hands returned to tease the hard and darkened nipples. He winced as Byakuya bit hard on the crook of his shoulder at the same time he squeezed the sensitive skin between his fingers. Jolts of pleasure this little provocations kept sending up and down his spine, however, were stronger, though he still managed to retain enough of his mind to think up retribution, however small. Or at least he thought he did.

Gulping and aware of his heart hammering in his chest not just because of the stimulations he was receiving, Renji reached between their bodies to touch Byakuya's rosy entrance. It was slick and moist and it surprised the red-head, for he couldn't remember when had his former Captain had the time to prepare himself. Byakuya stiffened for a fraction of a second at the touch and exhaled deeply, moving his hips so that Renji's finger slid inside. String of hand-picked curses ran through the man's head at the sensation of the reminder of his sanity slipping away and he pushed in the rest of the way, not caring for his intended retaliation having the opposite effect, lips claimed by the desire demon straddling him. He would probably smile at the idea of the noble's reaction to this new nickname, however sensations now attacking his mind left little room to think about anything else. Carefully, he added second finger, reaching as far as it would go to find the spot that would make Byakuya writhe with pleasure.

It took but a few moment for the raven-haired noble to shiver and release a deep sigh into his lover's lips. And even such silent manifestation of his endeavor's success was far too much for Renji to handle. Having stopped thinking entirely by now, he pulled out, gripped tightly his former Captain's bottom and led him to descend on his painfully throbbing member. Fingernails dug into the red-head's tattooed skin as he was slowly sliding into the tight heat of Kuchiki Byakuya's body and the noble himself then set up a steady regular pace, moving his hips just enough for both of them to enjoy the sensation of becoming one to the fullest.

But soon it was not enough for exploring hands to roam over heated skin drenched with sweat, for hot wet tongues and lips to send shivers along the spine. Fingers entwined on their way south to where their bodies were merged together and gripped the noble's twitching, leaking arousal, picking up speed together with their joined movements. Few more deep thrusts and Renji buried his face in his lover's silky black hair, whimpering softly into his ear as he crossed the threshold with a shudder and Byakuya squeezed his grip on the red-head's fingers and his own length to make him go just a little bit further.

And Renji understood the plea and forced himself to ignore the sweet drowsiness and exhaustion that threatened to consume him, focusing his mind only on making this moment as memorable as possible. Low hiss and almost imperceptible tension in the 6th Division Captain's lean pliant body let him know he did the right thing. Stream of hot moisture sprinkled their joined hands and Renji's abdomen, but neither paid any heed to it, both too dizzy with contentment to care for anything else besides the closeness of the other.

Renji smiled to himself, cradling Byakuya in his arms, silky raven locks tickling his cheek and neck as the noble nuzzled against his lover's sweat damp skin. No matter how unrealistic this moment seemed to him as he recalled the wanton, lust and desire Byakuya showed him tonight, he couldn't help to think it was only the very top of the iceberg of emotions buried within this uptight noble's soul. He wanted to draw it out. All of it. For the whole world to see. And he had a good feeling that he's going to have the rest of eternity to do it. No matter how much Kuchiki Byakuya struggles to keep his ice shield intact.

Smile turned into a feral grin. The mission starts at dawn.

* * *

**Well... and here we are :) I hope you enjoyed this little Bya/Ren thryst... because I'm still not happy with it, maybe except the lemon, which was the only thing to practically write itself. **

**I sincerely apologize for all the OOCsness, I tried to keep it at minimum. Also I promise that next time there will be next chapter for Devil's Snare, so don't worry, I haven't abandoned it! Just a little bit of a artistic crisis right now... hope it will be over soon, it's frustrating Y_Y**

**I made a few changes and corrections since publishing it so please review, your opinions mean a lot to me! Thank you all for reading! *bows***


End file.
